


Standstill

by lonerfangirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, I’m bad at titles, Tell Me, but yeah, enjoy i guess, if you think of a better one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonerfangirl/pseuds/lonerfangirl
Summary: Selina was used as a hostage and not Tabitha





	Standstill

“That’s enough!” The demon’s arms wrapped around Tabitha, holding the knife to her neck. “Now give me what I want.”

 

Barbara stood still, eyes darting back and forth between her friend and her rival. She looked down at her hand, still in awe at the power she possessed. “Tabby... I can’t give this up.” She panted.

 

Barbara gasped in horror as Tabitha’s throat was cut. Her eyes followed her from the moment she was slashed to the moment she fell on the floor. Barbara stumbled backwards, a cry of “No!” emitting from her lips. She panted as she stumbled backward, staring at the corpse.

 

Then, as soon as it happened, it was over. The whole world had reset and there Tabitha was once again, standing right in front of her.

 

“If you’d happily sacrifice your friend... maybe I should select another.” Barbara looked around the room as he disappeared once again. “Everyone against the wall!”

 

A yell of pain came from behind her and she turned quickly to see Selina struggling against the grip of Ra’s. She had both hands gripped against his arms that was wrapped around her neck, the same blade pressed against her throat.

 

Immediately, Bruce raced forward, only to be held back by Tabitha herself, along with another lackey. “Let her go! I’m the one you want not her!” The tone of his voice shocked Barbara; her eyebrows shot up. How well exactly did she know this kid?

 

Selina looked at him with desperate eyes as she continued to struggle.

 

“How adorable. Young love. A bond so easily severed.” He pulled Selina’s neck up and the glimmer of the familiar blade shone in everyone’s eye.

 

Selina cried out in fear as she locked eyes with Bruce. “Bruce don’t.” She hissed.

 

Barbara stepped forward, staring past her associate at the man who held her captive. She quickly glanced at Bruce, who was panting heavily, but had stopped trying to make his way to Selina. The fear of immediate retaliation in his mind.

 

“She has no relevance to our problem. There’s no reason for her to be harmed.” Her voice was steady and calm. She didn’t want to show weakness again. She didn’t want to cause another friend’s death, real or fake.

 

“She has relevance to my problem. Bruce Wayne has an emotional attachment to this girl. I’m sure she returns it. Maybe it would be best you give me that head and we all walk away happy.”

 

“So you can destroy everything I worked for?” She shouted at him, shoulders heaving and nostrils flaring.

 

“So I can rectify the damage you have caused!”

 

Selina’s grip on the arm of Ra’s was weakening as her face turned red. “Barbara. Give. Him. The. Head.” Bruce turned to face Barbara, the hands of Tabitha and another still firmly on his arms.

 

“Kid, this head is invaluable.”

 

“So is she!”

 

The desperation in his voice was clear to hear; it had gone hoarse and shrill. There was nothing calm about his demeanour.

 

“My, my. This is all very entertaining but I’m afraid that I need that head now.”

 

Bruce looked back at Ra’s and glared hard at him. He glanced back down at Selina as she struggled to breathe. “Don’t worry.” He whispered.

 

He quickly elbowed the woman holding his left arm before kicking her unconscious. She rolled towards Barbara who then ran towards Bruce. Before she could reach him, he twisted his arm away from Tabitha and pinned her to the ground with his knee. He pulled her up to her knees and produced a small knife from his pocket, holding it up against her own smooth neck. He looked back up at Barbara, who was stunned into silence as she stopped her movements.

 

“You can save both of them or none of them.”

 

She blinked furiously at the situation; Ra’s stood six feet away on her left, while a raging Bruce stood only three feet in front of her with Tabitha in an identical position to Selina.

 

“You won’t kill.” She said smugly, lifting her chin in the air in defiance.

 

“He...will...for...me.” Selina panted heavily, her chest rising with each word.

 

Bruce glanced back over at her as they returned smiles. Hers tear-filled, his own proud.

 

Barbara tried to speak, but the only sounds that came out of her mouth were disgruntled noises of shock and anger.

 

“A countdown then, perhaps?”

 

“No!” Barbara snapped, her cool front vanishing. She turned to look at Bruce. “Just don’t hurt her.”

 

In one swift motion, the head had been handed over, Selina had run into Bruce’s embrace, and Tabitha into Barbara’s. As Barbara hugged her partner, Bruce and Selina held each other tight, both smiling into each others hair.

 

“You’re an asshole! You just cost me my power!” Barbara was furious. She had been humiliated by a child.

 

“Sue me.” He smirked, grabbing Selina by the hand as she grinned up at him. She looked over at Barbara, shrugging her shoulders. “You’ll probably lose.”

 

She dragged him away from the venomous stares and back to Wayne Manor. The night wasn’t over after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to @spideychelle-the-ship for the prompt (so so sorry it took ages to post)
> 
> My tumblr: @failed-potato


End file.
